


May I Ask for a Dance?

by Hear_the_Dokidoki



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hear_the_Dokidoki/pseuds/Hear_the_Dokidoki
Summary: A Rocky x Reader timeline set in a Hogwarts AUIn which Y/N is Ravenclaw and Minhyuk a Gryffindor.





	May I Ask for a Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in a format (which I kinda tailored for myself) called timeline. The idea is that the story unfolds through short scenes, each set some time after the other. In this fic, there's a scene per schoolyear plus an epilogue. 
> 
> PS: Ugh the formatting somehow bugged towards the end, so the italic doesn't show up. Oh well. I'm too lazy to work on it.

**First Year – September**

The murmur of the train’s engine is calming. The Hogwarts Express is leaving in a few minutes, and you’re alone in a compartiment, in the front of the vehicle. The loud kids tend to gather in the back, following some unspoken convention, and you’d rather to avoid them. Plunged in your novel, with your headphones in, you don’t notice when someone opens the door.

“Hey! Mind if I join you?” a voice questions.

Your eyes turn to the intruder. “I’m sorry?”

“I was wondering if I could join you,” the boy says with a smile. “The other compartiments are all full.”

“Oh…” You take off your headphones and pause your music. “Sure, I guess.”

Already beaming, he somehow manages to brighten up. “I’m San Ha! Yoon San Ha! What’s your name?”

“It’s Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you, Y/N! Are you a first year too?”

“Yup.”

He sits down in front of you. “We might get sorted into the same house! I hope I get Hufflepuff! My father told me their common room is near the kitchen. How cool is that?” He doesn’t give you the time to answer. “Oh! And the head of the house if Professor Longbottom! As in Neville Longbottom! He’s like, so, so cool. I’m so excited. Can you tell I’m excited? ‘Cause I am!”

You chuckle, appreciating his genuine happiness. “I’m excited too.” You hesitate. “My two parents aren’t wizards, you see. This is very new and strange… But I like it.”

He gasps. “I’ve never had a muggleborn friend. Can we be friends?”

You stare at him, smiling in disbelief. “Okay! Let’s do that.”

A knock at the door interrupts your new friend, who was about to speak. There’s a boy at the door. He seems a bit older.

“Rocky!” San Ha almost shouts. “What’s up, dude?” He points to you. “This is Y/N. She’s my friend.”

The newcomer doesn’t seem destabilized by San Ha’s intensity.

“I’m all good!” He turns to you. “Nice to meet you, Y/N. I’m Park Minhyuk. Second-year, from Gryffindor. Everyone calls me Rocky, though,” he adds with a grin.

You return his smile. “Hey!”

The older boy sits down next to San Ha. As the Hogwarts Express moves steadily north, you end up having a long chat with the two others. You tell about the internet, and video games, and science. They’re actually interested, and you’re glad to teach them new things. In return, they answer all your questions about the wizarding world. The ambiance is merry, and you can’t keep your smile off your face. Once or twice, the two boys even manage make you laugh to tears.

***

_Under the resounding cheers of your new housemates, you get sorted into Ravenclaw. The Hat puts San Ha into Hufflepuff… As the year flies by, you learn many new things and begin to feel like you’re part of this world – this mysterious, interesting and beautiful world. You become friends with your Ravenclaw roommates, but you prefer to hang with San Ha and Minhyuk, when possible. San Ha never fails to make you see the good side of things, and Minhyuk makes you laugh, even though you two often argue about insignificant things, under San Ha’s annoyed stare._

***

 

**Second Year – April**

“I’m so sorry!” you blurt out.

You pick up the transfiguration textbook the person you just bumped into dropped. You look to see who you hit. His tie bears the color of slytherin, and he’s older. There’s a calm smile painted on his lips. You’re hit by how painfully handsome he is.

“It’s alright,” his soft voice says.

He gives you a nod and walks away. You immediately turn to San Ha and Minhyuk, who are a few steps behind you.

“Who was that?” you whisper.

“Cha Eun Woo,” San Ha replies, chewing on an apple.

“Wow…”

That’s all you can manage to say.

Minhyuk is frowning. “What does that mean?”

“Hum, haven’t you noticed that he looked like an actual prince? And he seems super nice too! He didn’t even get mad when I ran into him!”

Minhyuk narrows his eyes. “He’s a slytherin.”

You sigh loudly. “Why are you so stuck in the past, Park Minhyuk? Voldemort’s era was a burden to us all, including the good slytherins. It’s not their fault if Voldy was associated with their house!”

San Ha has stopped eating, eyeing Minhyuk. The latter is getting worked up.

“Slytherins are bad people,” he declares flatly.

“That’s a stupid assumption, born from a misguided understanding of History.”

He explodes. “What do you even know about our history? You’re just a muggleborn!”

You stare at him. There’s a pressure against your lungs. Being a muggleborn has always been an insecurity. Even though you love the muggle world, you feel excluded from everyone who grew up in Magical Britain. He knows this, yet he just brought it up against you.

When he catches your expression, regret immediately fills his gaze. “I- I didn’t mean-”

You don’t hear what he says next, because you’ve turned around, and your quick footsteps cover his voice. Your legs move on their own, and you end up in the astronomy tower. After a few minutes, San Ha catches up to you.

“Y/N…”

“Leave me.”

“It wasn’t against you, you know,” he attempts. “Rocky would never hurt you. He’s just… He has his reasons for disliking slytherins.”

You turn to him, skeptical, but willing to listen. “Reasons?”

He hesitates. “His father… He was killed by a deatheater. Rocky…” He pauses. “He doesn’t like to talk about it. I know it still pains him to even think about it.”

Silence.

“I didn’t know…” you murmur.

“It’s not your fault,” he says quietly, closing the distance between you. “But please don’t hold his comment against him. He’s very emotional, when You-Know-Who and related stuff are brought up.”

You look down. “That’s understandable.”

San Ha holds a hand out. “Come on, Y/N. Let’s go the the Great Hall! Dinner is starting soon.”

“Yeah…” You slowly take his hand, attempting to smile. “Thank you, San Ha.”

His lips curl up. “You’re welcome.”

***

_Later that evening, things get discussed, and you feel closer to your friends, especially Minhyuk. During the rest of the year, despite yourself, you begin to be overly aware of everything Cha Eun Woo does, may it be looking in your general direction or walking into the same room as you. San Ha doesn’t seem to notice it too much, but Minhyuk keeps giving you disapproving looks._

***

 

**Third year – December**

“This is the place!” Minhyuk says, gesturing dramatically to a strange statue.

You study the object of interest. “She looks creepy… I assume it’s a “she”?”

“Well, we call it the One-Eyed Witch, so, yes, I suppose.”

You have a flashback to your History of Hogwarts. “Oh! Isn’t she Gunhilda of Gorsemoor?”

He stares at you blankly. “I don’t know. Maybe?” He pauses. “Not like it matters, anyway.”

You’re about to argue, but he speaks again.

“Shall we go?”

You take a moment to answer. “I’m not sure this is a good idea…”

“For Merlin’s sake, Y/N! We’ve gone over this at least seven times! This is perfectly safe, and no one will find out!”

“But what if…”

His exasperated expression makes you trail off.

“Look,” he says. “If you want to see Hogsmeade, this is your chance! I’ve used this passage dozens of times. Where do you think my seemingly infinite candy supply comes from?”

“I know, I know…” You pause. “If only I hadn’t forgotten my dumb permission form. I was so excited to go! I think I told my parent about the village for a solid hour… But then I procrastinated to actually get it signed, and here we are.”

“What’s been done has been done.” He turns to the statue. “Let’s just go.”

You don’t reply, and he takes your silence as an approval.

“ _Dissendium_ ,” he says, his voice clear and loud.

The statue lets you in. You tentatively take a step in. When you meet a stone slide, you switfly (but not gracefully) sit down, and you kind let out a cry of semi-panic. When you meet the ground, you’re really disoriented and you become motionless. Minhyuk clicks his tongue, grabs your hand, and pulls you until you’re at jogging speed.

“M-Minhyuk!” you shout. “Slow down, or I’ll trip and die!”

He laughs, not listening to you. “You’ll be alright, as long as I’m with you!”

***

_Throughout the year, you visit Hogsmeade a couple more times. There are cases where San Ha and Minhyuk accompany you, but the Hufflepuff seems to always be sick or busy when you guys plan one of those trips. Those two are now like a second family. San Ha brings out a joyful side of you that you weren’t familiar with, and Minhyuk rekindles the adventurous parts of you that you lost growing up. Of course, there’s always that everlasting crush on Cha Eun Woo. You manage to chat with him a couple times, and you use the most futile excuses to accidentally run into him, to Minhyuk’s exasperation._

***

 

**Forth year – June**

The sky, from Hogwarts castle, has always been mesmerizing. It’s nearly midnight, and you’ve sneaked out to the astronomy tower. Your eleven-year-old self would never have done that, but after spending so much time with Park Minhyuk, your Gryffindor side has begun to rise.

You hear footsteps. Someone approaches. You steal a glance, and let out a sigh.

“Why are you here?” you ask quietly.

“Because a friend of mine is kind of stupid,” Minhyuk replies.

“Did you come all the way here to nag?”

His face falls. “I’m sorry. I’m just used to bicker with you, I guess.”

“Yeah…”

He comes closer and sits next to you. A minute passes.

“Get over him,” he says.

You sigh. “I’d sure like to. It’s not that easy, though.”

“He has a girlfriend, now. You have to move on.”

You give him an irritated look. “Do you think I don’t know that? In spite of recent events, I’m still a ravenclaw.”

“You sure are…” He pauses. “I just… I don’t want you to get depressed over a slytherin like Cha Eun Woo.”

“It doesn’t matter that he’s a slytherin,” you retort automatically. 

His eyes turn to the sky. “Maybe you’re right…”

“Wait a minute… Is Park Minhyuk actually agreeing with me?” you ask, eyes wide.

He chuckles. “I’m stubborn as hell, but you’re worse.” He begins to fidget with his robes. “Look, maybe Cha Eun Woo isn’t such a bad guy… But he’s taken, and you shouldn’t be sad because of that. He’s three years older anyway, Y/N. You never had a chance.”

“Wow. Thank you. I appreciate your kind words.”

He turns to you, looking helpless. “That’s not- I’m not good with words. You know that…”

You don’t reply.

“What I mean is that you shouldn’t want to be with someone who doesn’t want to be with you. You deserve more than that.”

You study his face, as silence fills the room. In the end, your lips curl up slightly.

“I know you’re just worried about me.”

He nods.

“Thanks, Minhyuk.”

***

_Eventually, you get over Cha Eun Woo. You concentrate on your studies and on the people that matter to you. The year flies by in the blink of an eye. ___

__***_ _

__

__**Fifth year – February** _ _

__“Why can’t we conjure food from thin air?” San Ha reads from one of your flashcards._ _

__“It’s one of five Principal Exceptions to Gamp’s Law of Elemental Transfiguration.”_ _

__“Right, and-” San Ha begins._ _

__“But,” you cut him. “If there is already a certain amount of food present, it can be multiplied or enlarged. Food can also be summoned from another location, which is what happens with every meal we have in the Great Hall. Oh, and it’s pertinent to note that liquids like water can be conjured from nothingness.”_ _

__Minhyuk gives an exaggerated yawn._ _

__“Well,” San Ha says. “That wasn’t on the card, but it sounds right, and you seem to know what you’re talking about.”_ _

__“I did some extra reading… Magic is quite fascinating.”_ _

__Minhyuk makes a scoffing sound. “O.W.L.s. are in months, Y/N. Why in Godric’s name are you already studying?”_ _

__“I’m stressed out, okay?” your tense voice answers. “I’m also stressed out about the fact that I’m stressed out. My dumb solution is to do what I’m good at: studying. I know it doesn’t make sense. Don’t argue with me, Park.”_ _

__His eyebrows lurch up. “Park? Since when am I Park?”_ _

__“Since now, it seems.”_ _

__“OKAY,” San Ha interrupts. “Does anyone want tea? I’d sure like tea.”_ _

__You both ignore him._ _

__“It’s almost Valentines Day,” Minhyuk continues. “Why are you stuck in your books? Do something with your life! Go on a date!”_ _

__You give him an annoyed glance. “With who?”_ _

__“Well I don’t know… Maybe no one notices you because you’re so stuck up!”_ _

__“Excuse me?” you growl. “Even though a few girls have had crushes on you, don’t talk as if you were a romance expert! Your relationships never last more than a few weeks anyway!”_ _

__“At least I’ve been in relationships!”_ _

__You stare at each other, and the tension is palpable._ _

__San Ha grabs Minhyuk’s arm. “Rocky. That’s enough.”_ _

__His friend’s touch calms him down._ _

__“I have to go to the library,” you say coldly._ _

__San Ha lips are sucked in, and Minhyuk’s eyes are on the ground. They keep quiet as you walk towards the door._ _

__***_ _

___Minhyuk and you never stay mad for long. After a few days, you don’t even remember your last argument. In the end, you spend Valentines Day with your two best friends, eating way too much chocolate and laughing about the students who tried using love potions. You pass your O.W.L.s. smoothly, with most of your scores being Es or Os. ____ _

____***_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____**Sixth year – March** _ _ _ _

____Music echoes in the empty classroom. Your right hand is in Minhyuk’s, your left one on his shoulder._ _ _ _

____“This spring solstice ball idea is dumb,” you mumble._ _ _ _

____“Careful with your words! You could hurt the poor ball’s feelings.”_ _ _ _

____You try (and fail) to hold in a chuckle. You don’t want to encourage his weird sense of humour. He smiles._ _ _ _

____“So, the waltz is an elegant and smooth dance,” he explains. “The first step is to get the 1-2-3 beat. Can you hear it?”_ _ _ _

____“I think so.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay! When I move forward, you take a step back,” he adds, beginning to move. “To be honest, you have the easy part. You just have to follow the leader, and that’s usually the guy’s role.”_ _ _ _

____You click your tongue. “Gender roles…”_ _ _ _

____“Would you like to lead, Y/N?” he inquires with a smirk._ _ _ _

____You continue to follow his movements. “Thanks, but I think I’ll pass.”_ _ _ _

____He gives you a smug expression, and you decide to ignore him. You dance a little more, and you eventually get the hang of it._ _ _ _

____“See? It’s not that difficult,” he declares, slowing down._ _ _ _

____“What if my partner can’t dance, though? I can’t follow, then…”_ _ _ _

____You’re now immobile, still in the dancing stance._ _ _ _

____“I could be your partner,” he says, staring right into your eyes._ _ _ _

____You blink. “What?”_ _ _ _

____“I said I could be your partner.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, I heard. What I’m asking is: what do you mean?”_ _ _ _

____“I mean that we should go together. To the ball.”_ _ _ _

____“Hah, that’s a good one.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m serious.”_ _ _ _

____“Did you get rejected by all the pretty Gryffindor girls or something?” you question, head tilted._ _ _ _

____He brings your locked hands down, but he doesn’t let go. “No. You’re the first girl I’ve asked to the ball.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m confused, now,” you say, pulling your other hand away from his shoulder._ _ _ _

____He sighs, frustrated. “You’re my first choice, Y/N. You’re always my first choice.”_ _ _ _

____You stare._ _ _ _

____“Will you go with me?” he asks, squeezing your hand._ _ _ _

____“Uh…”_ _ _ _

____He seems annoyed. “This is not complicated, Y/N,” he says, now looking anywhere but your face. “I want you to be my date for the Spring ball. Would that be alright with you?”_ _ _ _

____You feel your cheeks heating up. “Date?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah. Date.”_ _ _ _

____“But…”_ _ _ _

____You trail off, not sure what about what you want to say or ask. You’re silent for a few seconds, and his eyes find yours._ _ _ _

____“Will you go with me?” he asks again._ _ _ _

____“Okay,” you hear yourself say._ _ _ _

____A grin spreads across his face._ _ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

_____After that evening, you can’t see your friend in the same light. San Ha seems to be busy a lot, for some unknown reason, and you’re often stuck alone with Minhyuk. The ball ends up being quite fun. Dancing with Park Minhyuk is quite an interesting experience. After the last dance, he leans in and kisses you. It feels so right, you wonder how you’ve been living without knowing that feeling. You guys begin to date... It’s like before, but better. At the end of the year, he graduates._ _ _ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____**Seventh year – May**  
“What is it?” San Ha inquires, practically more excited than you._ _ _ _

____You fake annoyance, but you have to repress a wide smile. “Aren’t you a ‘Puff? Be patient!”_ _ _ _

____He puckers his lips, putting his chin in his hand. Laughing at his childish behaviour, you carefully take the package Minhyuk’s owl has just brought you. It’s a box – simple, yet elegant. You open it. There’s a blue rose, and a letter._ _ _ _

____“Awww,” San Ha comments. “It’s blue! Like ravenclaw!”_ _ _ _

____You giggle. “I’ve noticed, San Ha.”_ _ _ _

____“What’s written?”_ _ _ _

____You turn your eyes to the envelope, and take out the letter._ _ _ _

_____Y/N,_ _ _ _ _

_____I love you. People usually put that at the end, but I feel like it’s the most important part. Why wait? Anyway, my auror training has been going well! Although it can be intense, I put in my 110%, and I do think it’s worth it. I’m enjoying myself. How are you? I hope you haven’t been studying too much… You have little time left in the castle. Use it wisely! Sneak into the kitchen, play a prank and sleep under the sky… Your Gryff’ side should take over, really. Keep taking care of San Ha too. I know he’s your age, but he's still a baby._ _ _ _ _

_____Good luck on your N.E.W.T.s. I know you’ll do wonderful._ _ _ _ _

_____I love you (I don’t see why I should just write it once),_ _ _ _ _

_____Minhyuk._ _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____You smile like an idiot._ _ _ _

____San Ha reads over your shoulder. “I’m not a baby!” he protests._ _ _ _

____You pat his shoulder. “ ‘course you aren’t. You’re like a toddler.”_ _ _ _

____He pouts, and you let out a laugh._ _ _ _

____“Thanks, San Ha.”_ _ _ _

____“For what?” he asks, confused._ _ _ _

____“Just… for being my friend.”_ _ _ _

____He blinks. “Of course.”_ _ _ _

____You pick up the rose._ _ _ _

____“He loves you so much,” San Ha says._ _ _ _

____“I know.”_ _ _ _

____“Can’t wait to see mini Rocky and mini Y/N!”_ _ _ _

____You hit him, laughing. “Oh, shut up.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s bound to happen!”_ _ _ _

____You don’t answer._ _ _ _

____“Hah! You won’t even deny it!”_ _ _ _

____“Whatever, Yoon San Ha,” you reply, offering him a grimace._ _ _ _

____He burts out in laughter, and despite yourself, you soon join him._ _ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

_____The year ends… You graduate. You decide to continue to study in the hopes of becoming a teacher at Hogwarts. San Ha opens a music shop called “Astro” on Diagon Alley, with some friends of his. You move in with Minhyuk. You couldn’t dream of a better life._ _ _ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____**Epilogue – 5 years later** _ _ _ _

____“What is this?” you ask, your lips curling up._ _ _ _

____“May I ask for a dance?” Minhyuk replies, ignoring your question._ _ _ _

____Music resounds in the living room. It’s the same melody you danced to in that empty classroom, a long time ago._ _ _ _

____“You sure can,” you answer, giving him your hand._ _ _ _

____His smile is bright as the sun. He pulls you closer, and you begin to waltz._ _ _ _

____You let out a chuckle. “Is this special day? Did I forget an anniversary or something?”_ _ _ _

____He spins you around. “Hmm depends on how you see it.”_ _ _ _

____“What does that mean?” you question, slightly dizzy._ _ _ _

____He suddenly stops moving, and you run into his chest. You slowly look up at him, and he lightly kisses you. You can’t stop smiling, even as your lips part. You study his face, and he takes a step back._ _ _ _

____“What’s happening, Minhyuk?”_ _ _ _

____He kneels down._ _ _ _

____“Are you serious right now?” you ask._ _ _ _

____He laughs. “For once in your life, Y/N, let me talk.”_ _ _ _

____You nod, eyes wide. He clears his throat, and pulls out a box from his pocket. He opens it, and there’s a beautiful ring._ _ _ _

____“Oh my-”_ _ _ _

____“Y/N,” he interrupts. “Shhh.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh,” you murmur. “Sorry.”_ _ _ _

____“So… All these years, I’ve been watching you. Your beautiful smile, your mesmerizing eyes, your stupid attitude…” He grins. “More seriously, you’re a sunshine in my life, and everything is better when I’m with you. There’s no one that means more to me than you, Y/N. I want to keep you by my side until my last breath… I love you, with all my heart. Will you marry me?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes,” you precipitately say. “Of course, I will.”_ _ _ _

____And then your arms are around his neck, and you’re kissing him with everything you’ve got. When you’re out of breath, you pull back. He showers your lips with quick pecks, smiling widely. After a few minutes, he remembers to put the ring on your finger. You both laugh._ _ _ _

____“I love you,” he says._ _ _ _

____“I love you too.”_ _ _ _


End file.
